Memories (Erwin x OC)
by wicked3756
Summary: Waking up in a memory is a strange sensation, what will Anya make of it, and how will Erwin react? One-Shot.


She woke up to the pitter patter of rain hitting the window, a dim light casting its way through the curtains, and a blond head nestled on her shoulder. _Odd._ She was sure that there was no rain in the forecast for today. Looking around, careful not to disturb the man curled next to her, she realized that was not the only thing out of place.

The darkened room was much smaller than her room and the bed had a thick, unfinished wooden frame. _What the hell?_ Glancing down at the blond haired man, she found his shoulders and chest marked with callouses and scars. This was decidedly not the man that she had fallen asleep with, or rather he was some roughened version of that man.

"Erwin?" She poked his shoulder, not sure if this man would even answer to that name.

"Hm?" He answered groggily, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder and a calloused hand on her stomach.

 _Well at least he responds to that name._ The blond head lifted and blue eyes met hers, but they were harder than she remembered. These eyes had seen tragedy and war, the thin lines around them testament to the stress that accompanies such things.

"You look confused," Erwin ran a finger between her brows, down the delicate line of her nose, to rub lightly over her bottom lip. "What's on your mind?"

"Does this feel…different to you?" Her eyes scanned over the planes of his face, all the sharp angles and thick brows that she remembered, and yet…

"This morning is significant, if that's what you mean," Erwin pulled away and sat up, placing a hand on her knee and rubbing it lightly. "Today we test the new formation, and while I'm hopeful that it will be a success, there are many factors that are beyond my control."

"The new formation?" She questioned, lifting herself up onto her elbows.

Erwin turned to look at her, his brows pinched lightly, "Are you feeling okay?" A hand came up to rest on her forehead, then slid down to rest against her cheek.

She covered his hand with her own and turned to place a kiss on his palm. She didn't know what possessed her to do such a thing, but heat flared in his eyes and he used their hands to pull her face closer. Broad lips covered her own in a tentative kiss. Once, twice, and the soft graze of a tongue on the third press. She sighed quietly, parting her lips, and Erwin took the opportunity to explore her mouth.

She didn't remember exactly when it happened. Her head tipped back on a sigh as his mouth moved down to her jaw, then lower to her neck, placing kisses and soft nips to the sensitive skin. _The sun is too damn bright._ That was wrong though, wasn't it raining when she woke?

Her hands pressed his shoulders back, forced him away from her so that she could think clearly. _What the fuck is going on?_ She gazed around the now familiar room, with its lavender walls and white moldings, and then back to Erwin, the beautiful blond haired man who was looking at her, confusion tugging his thick brows together.

 _Maybe it was just a dream…_ She tried to pull the wisps of that room back together, to hear the sound of rainfall, to smell the damp musk that permeated the air, and mostly to burn the image of the _other_ Erwin into her mind.

"Are you feeling okay?" The concern in his voice shattered her attempts at remembering the dream, though the phrase rang through her head in a deeper voice. _Am I okay?_

She slid her hands up his abdomen, over his chest, to hook behind his neck, "I'm fine, just had a weird dream is all." Her lips hovered over his, hesitant.

He gave a low hum and closed the gap between them, eradicating the fuzzy edges of the dream from her mind. Hands ghosted over her stomach, her sides, and up her back. She sighed in satisfaction, running her hands through his hair.

Warmth enveloped her as Erwin moved to lay her down, his body covering hers. She arched up into the hardened muscle above her, thrilled when he slid his tongue past her lips. She hooked a leg around his waist and rocked her hips up, smirking into the kiss when a low groan erupted from his throat.

The kiss broke as he skimmed his lips across her jaw, nuzzling his nose into the hollow beneath her ear. _So soft._ He reveled in the feeling of her lithe body beneath his own, the way her toned curves matched his hard planes. A delicate hand slid down his back to grab his ass, pulling him into the heat between her legs.

"Fuck." A gasp left his lips as she ground against his length, her hips encouraging him to move. Then he was lost, mouthing across her collar bone, down to a breast and taking the pink bud into his mouth. She sighed heavily, her hand moving to tangle back into his hair, her foot slipping down to run over the back of his thigh.

His hands wandered down her body, gripping slim hips, tracing muscular thighs, lifting her legs over his shoulders as his mouth followed their path. A sharp cry left her throat as his tongue lathed a hot path between her legs and long fingers pressed into her folds. Her heat and scent were intoxicating, driving him to reach further and draw more sounds from her mouth.

"Oh shit!" Her voice rasped as he drove her higher, took her up and over that peak. He knew this body well, knew exactly how to move to draw every sound from her. She was an intricate puzzle to be pieced together by delicate hands and soft touches, until the last second when she needed a rough push over the edge.

Her body arched off the bed, her feet driving against his back to press her hips closer, she needed more, so much more. Soft cries of _Oh fuck, Erwin_ were panted in between waves and waves of pleasure. He held her tightly as she came down from her peak, rubbing slow circles into her thighs, and placing light kisses to her lower abdomen.

In a flash of limbs she had him on his back, running her mouth down his body as he had done with her. A sharp bite to his nipple caused a groan to slip past his lips and she soothed it with her tongue before moving lower. Tracing his stomach with her mouth and hands, circling his navel, then lower. Teasing him by placing loving nips around his hips, wet kisses to his inner thighs, she prolonged the anticipation.

"Anya, I-" His voice cut off with a hiss as she gave a broad stroke of her tongue along the underside of his cock. His hands fisted the sheets and his head feel back against the pillows. She smirked, placing a light kiss to the tip, before boldly taking him into her mouth.

His low groan was all the encouragement she needed to add the friction of her hand to the ministrations of her mouth. She loved seeing him undone like this, to see his heavy lidded stare and the flush on his face as she pleasured him. It was intoxicating, empowering. And it always ended too soon.

He cupped her face with his hands, sliding his hands into her hair, allowing himself two quick thrusts of his hips before he pulled her off of him. She pouted, but readily crawled up his chest to meet his lips with her own. This kiss was slow, caring, speaking more than any words could have. Then she was straddling his hips, guiding his cock to her slick entrance, and sinking down onto him inch by inch.

"Ah damn," He breathed against her mouth, his hands running up her back, pulling her into and onto him. "So fucking tight."

She gave a quiet hum of satisfaction, grinding her hips into him, claiming his mouth with her lips and tongue. He rolled his hips beneath her, a counter thrust to her rhythm, driving to find the moment when she would let go of control. It came shortly after, her soft whispers of _please_ ringing in his head as he rolled and trapped her body beneath his.

He was everywhere, on top of her, inside her, wrapping an arm beneath her waist and holding the back of a thigh with the other. His breath was hot and wet against her neck, an erotic sensation to add to the driving of his hips, the slide of his cock within her. A cry of pleasure sounded in the room. Who knows how much time had passed, as they were enjoying the feel of each other. Then he was hitting her just right, the grind of his pelvis against hers was the friction she craved, and it was almost too much.

"Anya, anya, anya…" He whispered against her mouth as his hips lost their rhythm, drove hard and fast to find his finish. She pressed her lips against his, a soft whimper at the back of her throat, rocking her hips up against him.

"Ah fuck!" The expletive burst from her lips, an orgasm tearing through her body, unexpected. She was arched beneath him, rocking against him, whimpering as he ground his pelvis against her, prolonging the waves of pleasure that wrecked her body. And as she was coming down he drove his cock into her in uneven thrusts, panting heavily and groaning as he found his release.

The world was a little hazy as he collapsed atop her, both of them breathing heavily. She enjoyed the moment before rolling him off of her, placing a kiss to one thick brow, then retreating to clean herself up. He would likely fall back asleep for another half an hour, _as per usual_ , she thought fondly.


End file.
